The Wedding Singer Chick
by PennyLane93
Summary: (Not based off the movie, the Wedding Singer) Quinn's Band has been playing at gatherings like business parties, birthdays and even wedding reception to earn extra money. Tonight, the Lopez's older daughter, Anita, is getting married and Quinn's Band is hired to play at the reception. Can Quinn charm the lonely heart of Anita's younger sister, Santana?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Wedding Reception to Remember

When my band, "The Chordvettes" are hired to play at parties, I like it when everyone is up and dancing. It makes me feel less awkward standing on stage singing. Today we were playing at a wedding reception. The brides side seemed to be Hispanic and luckily most Hispanics like to dance. My band and I were really getting into the songs we were playing. We had just finished playing "You and Me" By the Plain White T's when I decided it was time to take a break and slow things down for a bit.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," I spoke into the microphone, "Let's all grab a partner and come to the dance floor. Its slow dancing time." I grabbed my acoustic guitar off the stand and set my electric down in its place. I strummed a few chords as I waited for everyone to get on the dance floor. After a few moments, I began to play my own version of Rascal Flatts "My wish." Almost everyone was dancing. I watched them dancing as I noticed one person still sitting at her table looking quite unhappy. By the end of the song, everyone had a partner to dance with except her. I finished the song and before anyone could leave the dance floor, I once again spoke into the mic.

"Alright everyone, how about another slow dance, but this time, I would like to invite the young lady sitting by herself over there." She looked up at me after I said that and pointed at herself asking if it was her I was talking about.

"Yes, you. Come up on stage with me. I want everyone to have a chance to slow dance tonight." I told her. She shyly walked up on stage and stood next to me. I stepped away from the mic and grabbed my portable mic that clipped to my ear and put it on. Before turning the microphone on, I instructed her to put her hands on my shoulders so that she was standing close to me but with enough space between us so that I could still play guitar. I began to play the song I had in mind while I swayed side to side with this girl.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping, far away dreaming_

_I would spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever…"_

As I sang, I stared at this girl I was 'dancing' with. I began to notice that she was really pretty. Raven dark hair, perfect rosy red lips and dark brown eyes.

"_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'll miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing,_

_And even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'll still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna missa thing."_

We stared into each other's eyes as I sang. It was like we were the only two people there. I almost forgot there was a dance floor full of people below us. I just kept staring in to her eyes. They looked like two pools of melted dark chocolate. And her skin, it was like she was made of smoothe creamy caramel. It looked so soft and sweet that I wanted to just lean forward and run my tongue along her neck.

'Woah, where did that come from, Fabray?' I thought to myself , 'You barely know this girl and you have the urge to lick her neck because her skin looks like caramel?' I shook my hormone crazed thoughts out of my head and I continued to sing, play the guitar and sway with this beautiful girl. I tried to focus on things other than her skin. I noticed that she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Oh what I would do to be that dress.

'Mind out of the gutter, Fabray!" I thought to myself. I looked back up at her face and our eyes met once again. Aside from the fact that her eyes looked like the chocolate waterfall from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I started to notice that they held so much emotion in them. She looked at me like I was some Knight in shining armor. I could also see some confusion in her eyes. It was almost like she was wondering why I would do something like inviting her on stage to dance with me even though I hardly know her at all. I looked a bit deeper into her eyes and I saw one more emotion. Behind the confusion and the awe, I could see sadness in her eyes. I began to wonder why she was sad. I continued singing and the song was close to its end. If I could just start the song over without anyone noticing I would. Dancing with this girl was really delightful. I have never invited someone on stage to dance with me before and I'm glad I decided to tonight. As I played the last few chords, our bodies drifted closer together and I started to lean in to kiss those luscious lips. The last chord of the song was cut off by her body muting my strings from all the drifting together we had been doing. We both jumped back a little when she cut the final note off with her stomach. If only my guitar hadn't been such a cock block I would have gotten the chance to share a kiss with her. Why did I even play guitar for this song? I could have just sang and had Sam play guitar. He is our background guitarist anyway. He may not have the chords for the song completely memorized and yeah I know the entire song like I know my name but could my guitar not have been strapped over my shoulder at that moment?

The dancers clapped at my rendition of Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing." The girl I had danced with dropped her hands from my shoulders and whispered a "Thank you," right before walking away.

"Alright everybody! It's time for something a little more upbeat," I announced right before my band and I jumped into playing "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees.

We continued playing covers of mainstream songs until the reception was over. The father of the bride had everybody gather outside. My band and I began to gather our gear and get ready to leave. I could hear the father of the bride outside, announcing to the guests that "Anita and Noah Puckerman are about to depart so they can go on their honeymoon." I'm guessing this was the part where the newlyweds walked out of the entrance and all the guests tossed rice in the air as the couple walked to their limo. We finished gathering our gear and the bartender offered us a few drinks. Sam and I turned down the drinks since Sam would be driving our Band Van and I would be driving my car. Whenever we are hired to play at gatherings, I always take my car and arrive early to set up and then Sam drives the rest of the band in the van a bit later. After the gathering we perform at is over, we like to meet up at a bar and enjoy a few drinks. Its like Chordvettes tradition, I guess.

We were walking out of the building the Reception took place at when I saw her sitting alone on a bench outside.

"Hey, Quinn! Isn't that the chick you brought on stage to slow dance with you?" Our bassist, Kitty asked with a bit of buzz in her speech. People often think Kitty and I are sisters because we look a lot alike. Back when we were in high school, we both had long blonde hair so people were convinced that we were fraternal twins. As our band began to gain fans, I cut my hair to my shoulders to avoid confusion.

"Kitty, go home. You're drunk." I joked. When Kitty gets buzzed, I enjoy messing with her.

"I'm not drunk! I only had a couple of drinks!"

"Dude Kitty's right!" Our drummer, Finn, commented with a bit more buzz to him than Kitty. "You should give her my number! She's hot!"

Sam and I looked at each other and shook our heads at our two buzzed band members. "So Quinn. Are we heading to Stoney's as usual?" Sam asked. Stoney's is the bar we always go to and also play gigs at. The owner used to give us free drinks when we would perform there but we go there so much that drinks are always on the house for us. "You ould see if your friend over there wants to come with us," Sam told me as he nodded his hand toward the lonely girl sitting on the bench about 30 feet away.

"Actually, I think I'm going to sit this one out. You three go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow." We parted ways as my fellow band members headed towards the van. Instead of walking to my car, I headed towards the lonely girl I danced with not so long ago.

I walked up to the bench and gently placed my hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly as she turned around.

"Hi," she quietly replied.

"Any reason you're here alone?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"My parents are Ricardo and Gloria Lopez, also known as Mother and Father of the bride. My older sister is Anita Lopez, now Puckerman."

"Am I sensing a Sixteen Candles storyline here?" I asked.

"In a way. It's not my birthday but these past few weeks have been all about my sister. I've been completely invisible to my family. Yeah I'm happy for my sister sometimes I felt like I wasn't a part of the family anymore. All my life, my sister has been like a golden child to my parents. Straight A's, Captain of the cheerleading squad and even prom Queen. She has always been like a princess in my parents eyes and I was always just their other child. I should have seen this coming." She told me as a tear fell down her eye.

"Don't take it personally. I really don't have much personal experience with weddings since I'm an only child but I've performed at plenty of wedding receptions to know that the bride and groom is mostly all parents think about. I'm sure they didn't mean to ignore you or anything."

"You don't get it, do you? You were the only person in the reception that even noticed my presence. Hell, you are the only person that still remembers that I was there."

"I'm sure other people noticed you were there." Said while I began to rub her back.

"Then how come I'm still here? My parents were so focused on following the newlyweds to the airport so they could get the last goodbye before Anita and Puck went on their honeymoon that they forgot me here. They forgot that they were my ride home." She told me as a tear ran down her cheek.

I brushed the tear away with my thumb and she turned to look me in the eyes. "Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Don't you want to go hang out with the rest of your band?" She asked.

"I ditched them when I saw you here. I have my own car anyway. They prefer riding around in the band van."

"You ditched your band you me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't leave you here alone now could I? So what do you say? Do you want me to give you a ride?"

She looked at me and smiled as if I had just offered her a million dollars. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anywhere But Home.

I stood up from the bench and offered her my hand. That's when I remembered we still haven't introduced ourselves to eachother. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"I'm Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray. I may already know your last name but it would be nice to know your first name too," I smiled at her.

"I'm Santana." She told me.

"Well, Santana. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Quinn."

"Come with me. I'll take you to my car." I told her. Still holding her hand, I pulled her along with me to my red Volkswagen Beetle. I opened the passenger door for her and then ran over to the driver's seat and started the engine. "You're going to have to direct me to your house since I have no idea where you live." I told her.

"Errm Quinn? Could we not go to my house? I don't want to hear my parents apology right now." She told me.

"Alrighty then. Where do you wish to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but my home." She told me.

"Well we ould go meet up with the rest of my band at the bar or we could always go to my apartment and watch a movie or something." I suggested.

"Watching movies sounds like fun." She commented.

"My place it is." I said while putting my car in reverse and leaving the parking lot.

We arrived at my apartment in no time. I unlocked my door and realized that my apartment was still messy. "I'm sorry. I really should have cleaned up this place. I was going to clean up yesterday but I guess it slipped my mind," I said awkwardly as we walked into my apartment.

"It's not that bad. I've seen worse messes. You should see my brother-in-law's place. Puck is a huge pig."

"Who is this 'Puck' you keep bringing up?" I asked with confusion.

"He was the groom at the wedding tonight. The guy my sister married." She explained

"I thought his name was Noah." I said, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"It is. Noah Puckerman is his full name. Everyone just calls him Puck, well except for my sister and my parents."

"Ahh I see."

"So do you live here alone or do you have a roommate?"

"I used to have a roommate, my best friend Rachel, actually. However, she got into this fancy drama college and moved into the dorms there so I made her old room into a music room."

"And how old are you?" Santana asked me.

"I just turned twenty two a month ago. And you?"

"Twenty one."

"Well now that we know we are both legal, wanna see my music room?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She told me. I lead her to my music room which was home to all my instruments. Four acoustic guitars, 2 electrics not including the white les paul I use for wedding receptions and such, one resonator guitar, an acoustic bass guitar and an electric bass guitar. The les paul and the acoustic guitar I brought to the reception tonight were in the van with Sam, Kitty and Finn.

"Wow Quinn, you have quite a collection." She told me. "This one looks really cool," She told me as she picked up my red and black electric guitar which had a body shaped like batman's cape.

"Yeah that one's my favorite. It has a really clean and crisp sound." I told her.

"How come you didn't play it at the reception?"

"Well most people hiring a band to play at a wedding reception prefer nicer looking instruments. That guitar looks like something you would see at a metal concert. That's why I stick with my white les Paul for nicer occasions."

"White is too plain of a color. I like how this one looks." She told me.

"Well then , I'll let you know the next time my band plays at a bar since I usually play that guitar at those gigs."

After the tour of my music room, I lead her to my bedroom so we could chose a movie to watch. While Santana went through my DVD collection I had an idea.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, would you like to just spend the night here? We could watch more movies and you can keep your mind off of your family for a little bit. I'll even let you borrow something to sleep in."

"I would love to."

"Cool. I'm going to get changed into something to sleep in while you pick a movie. You can wear anything you want from these drawers," I said as I pointed to my dresser.

I changed out of my monkey suit as I call it. When the Chordvettes play at nicer gatherings, we wear a white button down blouse and black pants. Finn and Sam wear dress shoes and boe ties and Kitty wears a pair of black heels and a pearl necklace but I wear black converses and a thin neck tie that hangs loosely around my neck.

I threw on a white faded T-shirt from some music festival that I borrowed from Rachel a few years ago and never gave back and I slipped on my Star wars boxers. I left the bathroom and knocked on my bedroom door. "Are you dressed?" I asked

"Yeah, come in!" Santana responded. I opened my door to see Santana wearing my superman T shirt and my Red and yellow plaid PJ flannels. Damn, she looked cute.

"So what movie did you pick? I asked her.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"How do you know that I'll like it?" I joked.

"Well it's your DVD. I would hope that you like it." She smirked. I crawled into my bed and she followed me. I grabbed the remote and started the movie.

"Okay, I can tell by the music that its Harry Potter but which one did you chose? I own all the movies."

"The first one." She smiled.

"Why the first. I'm not saying it's a bad choice. I just want to know why you went with the first one?"

"Well, I keep seeing the last three on tv all the time and its been years since I've watched the first one."

"Makes sense." I told her.

As the movie played on, we moved closer to eachother until she was cuddling into me. I wrapped my arm around her and nuzzled my cheek into the top of her head."

"Quinn?"

"Hmm" I asked as I nuzzled more into her.

"Thanks for all you did for me tonight. Inviting me to dance with you on stage, talking to me after the reception, giving me a ride, letting me crash at your place. You are the reason I know I'm not invisible. Thanks for noticing me."

"Trust me. It would be very hard for me to not notice someone like you." I mumbled. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said 'you're welcome'." I lied. Instead of responding to my obvious lie, we just stared into each others eyes.

"I don't want to sound weird or anything but was there something going on between us while we danced together?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean by something?" I smirked at her.

"Never mind. You will probably think I am a weirdo and kick me out of your apartment."

"Hmmm. Does this have anything to do with the final chord of the song being muted by your stomach hitting the strings?" I arched an eyebrow up at her.

"Or it could be about how it seemed like you were singing to me and no one else."

"I see. So hypothetically speaking, what would have happened if my guitar wasn't between us?"

"Would you have kissed me?" She asked

"Perhaps. Would you have kissed me back if my guitar wasn't there and I kissed you?"

"Hypothetically speaking?" She asked

"Hypothetically speaking," I repeated.

"Well, hypothetically speaking if your guitar wasn't between us, there would have been nothing stopping me from leaning in closer to you."

At this point our foreheads were almost touching. "What about now? Hypothetically speaking once more, if I were to kiss you right now, would you still kiss me back."

She opened her mouth to respond but seconds later shut her mouth in speechlesshess.

"It's a yes or no question. I'm not asking you to sell your soul to the devil." I joked.

She smiled at me and slightly nodded her head. I smiled back at her right before capturing her lips with mine. From the moment our lips touched, I was addicted. Who needs drugs to get high when I have Santana's lips. It was just a simple peck but it felt more amazing than anything I have ever felt before. We broke apart and a second or two later, our lips were back together. I ran my tongue across her lips begging for entrance and she immediately parted her lips for me. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths as our hands began to explore each other. I snapped back into reality when I felt her hands begin to crawl under my boxers. I grabbed her wrists to srop her and once I did she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I really like you and if you ask any of my friends, they can give you a whole history of me sleeping around with a bunch of people but this is different. You're different. I really, _really_ like you and I want to treat you right. I want to get to know you and take you out on dates before we take this any further.

I released her wrists and she brought a hand to my cheek. "Don't be sorry. I got carried away. You have made me feel so much better tonight and I really want to be with someone as kind as you. I shouldn't have tried to jump into something like that and I think it will be better if we do this right and wait for the right moment."

"So are you free sometime this week?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I would like to take you on the most perfect date ever. More perfect than you can ever dream of."

"Sounds lovely. But for now, I'd like to watch the movie. We already missed the part where the troll gets loose in the school and Harry and Ron have to save Hermione." We shared a quick kiss before cuddling together and watching the rest of the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I want to apologies for the accidental repeat of chapter 1 in chapter 2. I assure you that if chapter 2 was the same as chapter 1 when you read it, it is fixed now.

Also, my first 'contest' in this fic starts now. Anyone who can guess where I got the name of Quinn's band from gets a shout out in the next chapter. If you don't remember, the band's name is the Chordvettes.

To conclude this AN, I would like to say that I am thinking of changing the Title of the story to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" since it's going to be like Quinntana's song in this fic. Let me know if you like that better or if you think I should change it.

OMG: Thank you. I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can.

Repeated ch: Thank you for letting me know. I fixed the repeated chapter and you should be able to read chapter 2 now.

Jammy: You should watch "Sixteen Candles" if you haven't already. The main character's parents forget her birthday because they are so wrapped up in their older daughter's wedding. That's where I partially got the idea for this story.

CrazyRedHairedChick333: Thank you.

Lauren: I'm glad you like.

Guest: Thanks!

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Haha thank you. It means a lot to hear that you love my writing. I do plan on having a great Kitty and Quinn friendship. I'm just not sure how great it will be. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

I woke up the next morning cuddled with Santana. The events of last night replayed in my head and I smiled at my thoughts. I tried to wake Santana up by lightly nudging her but all she did was turn over in my bed and snuggle further into the sheets. I sighed in defeat and walked into my music room. I picked up my resonator guitar and took it into my bedroom. I then sat down in my desk chair and grabbed my slide which was sitting on my desk. I slipped the slide on my finger and began playing a bluegrassy riff. Something didn't sound right. The high e string sounded a bit flat. I stopped playing and tuned the guitar by ear, Right as I played another chord, the high e string made a loud snap as it broke.

"What was that?" Santana mumbled as she woke up from the snapping of my string.

"Sorry, my string just broke" I said as took the slide off and I began to search through my drawers for a new string. There was not a single high e string in my room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to check the music room for a string."

I checked all over the music room. There were plenty of strings in there but none of them were the one I needed. When I thought I found one, It was of course from the pack that I had for my classical guitar. No steel high e strings anywhere. One thing that always bugs me is missing a string on a guitar. If a string snaps, I need to replace it immediately.

I walked back in my bedroom where Santana was relaxing in my bed. When I entered, she turned to look at me using her arm to prop her head a bit. I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them over my boxers. I found a jacket to throw over my pj shirt and I grabbed my cap to hide my bedhead. As I was adjusting my hat, I turned to Santana and began to speak.

"I'm out of the high e strings. There's a music shop right across the street. I'll only be gone for like 5 minutes. You can take a shower if you would like. The bathroom is down the hall to the right and there is a small closet with towels and such right next to it. You can borrow anything in my closet to wear.

I grabbed my purse and keys and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing to the music shop.

I opened the door of the music shop and a small bell jingled signaling that the door had been opened. The shop was empty since it was a Sunday morning. I looked over to the counter and saw my buddy fixing one of the hanging racks behind the counter.

"Hey Ryder! Your boss is making you work Sunday's now?" I said, grabbing his attention. He turned around and waved at me.

"Hey Quinn. What can I get you? Are you gonna buy that Blue Epiphone Dot that you have had your eye on for like forever?" He asked me.

"Not yet. I just need a few high e strings. I just snapped one this morning."

"What kind, Nylon? Electric steel?..."

"Acoustic Steel."

"Medium tension as always?" He asked while turning to the rack of strings behind him.

"You know it." I told him. He grabbed 6 strings and rubber banded them together right before he began to ring me up. Since I'm a regular of his, if I ever run out of a certain string like I did this morning, he grabs 6 and charges me for a pack of strings which is cheaper.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with the Dot for a little before you leave?" He asked as I swiped my credit card.

"As much as I would love to jam out on my future 'baby', I have someone waiting for me in my apartment."

"Alrighty then. Here's your reciept. I don't want you to keep your guest waiting."

"Thanks Ryder! If I'm free later, I'll try to stop by to keep you company. I know how slow Sundays get." I told him as I left the shop. That kid is like a brother to me. I originally met him through Kitty. He is her best guy friend and soon after I met him, I learned that he worked at a music shop which became my pit stop for my musical needs.

I ran back to my apartment and opened my front door. "San! I'm back!" I shouted.

"I'm in your bedroom!" I heard her respond. I walked into my room to see that she had just showered and that she is now dressed in my dark skinny jeans and Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Well my parents finally texted me. I told them I spent the night with a friend," she informed me.

"That's good," I told her. "So how about I put a new string on my guitar, get dressed in something a little more fancy than my current attire and we can go to the diner nearby for breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan," She smirked at me. I grabbed one of the strings from inside my purse and began to restring my guitar. "So how do you do it?" She asked me as I grabbed my resonator guitar.

"Do what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Put the string on the guitar," She told me.

"Oh that. Here, let me show you," I told her. "Zfirst you have to take the old string out. This part slides out through the bridge like this, "I said while taking the shorter broken piece out from the guitar. Now I just need to unwind the rest of the string from the peg and pull it out." I took the longer part of the broken string out. As I held the old string I had an idea. Since the string had broken by the bridge, there was plenty of string left coming from the peg. I took the string and twisted it into a bracelet and I held the ends together with a small piece of duct tape.

"Let me see your wrist," I said. She held her left arm out to me and I slipped my latest creation on her wrist. "Here you are, San. Your very own guitar string bracelet made by yours truly."

"Thanks," She said bashfully. "This is actually pretty neat."

"I thought you would like it," I told her. "Now lets finish what we started here. This here is our new string. They usually come in packs but since I only needed a high e string, these come separately. When they come in packs, they are either labeled with tabs or they are placed in separate sleeves. Also, there are different kinds of strings for different kinds of guitars. These have this little metal stopper at the end of the string. That is the side that is going to be held at the bridge. Not all strings have them. Like nylon strings, they don't have the piece. They are just tied around the bridge. Now what we do is we slide the end with nothing on it through the hole in the bridge and pull it through." I pulled the string through the bridge and enjoyed the zipping sound it makes when you slide a string through the bridge. I looked up to see Santana watching me intently.

"What's next?" She asked.

"Well now, I put the end of the string in the hole in the peg and I start tightening the peg." I explained. "You want to try to wind the string as neatly as possible. As the string tightens, it should fall into the little groove in the nut here." In no time, the new string was in place. "Now the last thing to do is to make sure the guitar is in tune." I grabbed my tuner off my desk and quickly tuned the guitar. "When we get back from breakfast I am going to have to tune it again since it takes a while for new strings to stay in tune. You're usually supposed to change all the strings when a string snaps but these strings are relatively new. High e strings tend to break easier for obvious reasons."

"You should teach me how to play," Santana mused.

"I would love to but right now, I'm dying for some pancakes and bacon." I joked. "I'm going to get dressed so I don't look like I rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on. Feel free to watch some TV. Here's the remote." I said right before grabbing a change of clothes and headed for my bathroom.

I quickly changed into my grey Abbey Road V-neck shirt and slipped on my favorite pair of jeans that had too many rips to count. I brushed my hair and slipped on a pair of black converse and grabbed my purse from my desk. Santana turned from the TV to see me grabbing my purse.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep. Lets go."

We sat down in the diner and Santana scanned through the menu. I had already been there enough times to have the menu memorized.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Emma and I will be your server. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Water for me," I said.

"I'll have a water with lemon." Santana told the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." The red haired waitress said before walking away.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked Santana.

"Like a baby. It was nice not having to wake up to my mamí vacuuming the house at 7 AM." She chuckled.

"Well I must say, miss Lopez, you are quite the cuddle buddy."

"It must be nice living on your own," Santana mused, "I wish I could have my own place but college has been keeping me on a tight budget.

"Where are you going to school?" I asked.

"Just the community college here. I fell ino senioritis too early in high school and my grades dropped so I stayed at home."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in Law. Maybe one day I can transfer to law school."

"That's cool," I told her. "I wish I could have gone to school." I told her.

"Why haven't you?" She asked me.

"My family used to be rich. I lived with my mother and father and I was and still am an only child. During my sophomore year of high school, my mom caught my father cheating on her and they got a divorce. My father decided he wanted nothing to do with my mother and I and he had a hell of a good lawyer so he got what he wanted. My mother was a stay at home mom for years so she had to find a job to support the both of us. A few years later my band had become pretty successful for a local band so I saved enough money to share an apartment with my best friend, Rachel. By the time Rachel moved out of the apartment, my band had started playing for functions to get extra money. With that, I was making just enough money to pay the rent myself and save for future instruments and such. It was either go to college or follow my dream of playing music for a living. Music is my passion and no matter what, I will find a way to make a living with it. Perhaps one day, I will have saved enough money so I can start taking classes at a community college."

"Here are your drinks, ladies," Our waitress interrupted. "Are you two ready to order?"

"I know what I want. What about you, San?" I asked.

"I'm ready." She told me.

"Okay, can I have the short stack of pancakes with bacon on the side?" I told the waitress.

"Alright. And what about you, miss?" She asked Santana.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with extra butter." The waitress took our menus and left to give our order to the kitchen.

"Quinn? Can I ask you something completely random?" Santana broke the silence.

"Go for it." I told her.

"When I was taking a shower in your bathroom, I noticed a bunch of cans of pink hairspray. Is there any reason to why you have them?"

"When my band first started playing gigs, people often confused me and the bassist, Kitty. So to make it less confusing, I cut my hair to the length it is now. Shortly after it, I wanted to try something new and I decided to dye my hair pink. All the local fans loved the pink hair and it helped us stand out as a band. Kinda like Haley from Paramore who colors her hair a vibrant red. Then we started playing at fancier venues like weddings and such so I dyed my hair back to its natural color. During that time, Halloween had just passed and the Halloween stores were having clearances so I bought some cans of pink hairspray so I can have pink hair during our gigs at our shows."

"That makes sense. I want to see you with pink hair." Santana mused.

"You should come to our next show. How about we swap numbers so I can let you know when our next show is."

"That's perfect. I was going to ask for your number at some point today anyway."

We exchanged numbers right before our breakfast was served to us. As I began to eat my breakfast, I smiled at Santana and I began to think of ways I could sweep her off her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ragingscooter: Aww, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Feeling like you're invisible can suck. Bemeve me, I know.

Parawhoreforlife: I'm glad you love the paramour shoutout. I have yet to hear their new album but I'll look it up asap.

Jammy: Thank you! I'm glad you like how I am writing their relationship in this story. As a matter of fact, I do play guitar. I taught myself about 3 to 4 summers ago. My mom has a classical acoustic guitar that she got for Christmas as a teenager and it had been sitting in a closet in my house for years until I decided to teach myself. I personally can't stand nylon strings, which are the strings on classical guitars, but it had to do. Now, I'm working part time at guitar center when I don't have class and one of the regulars there collects guitars and actually handed me down one of his electric guitars. Hopefully, this May, I will be the proud owner of a new Gretsch Resonator Guitar! I can't wait. I also have a YouTube channel where I record myself playing covers of songs. As a matter of fact, this past Saturday, I got the chance to play live for my first time. My mom's high school friends play in a cover band and I went to see them play at a bar and the lead singer let me play background guitar for their last song.

A/N: A shoutout to Ragingscooter for winning last chapter's contest. The correct answer to where I got the name of Quinn's band is from is from the movie "That thing you do." Although the band in the movie chose the name, "The wonders," At the beginning of the movie, when the band wa still trying to think of a name, the name "The Chordvettes," Was thrown around. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend watching it sometime. If you love classic rock, you will love this movie.

Now before I start the chapter, I would like to warn you guys that I won't be updating any of my stories for maybe a week. I have final exams coming up and I will be going to Disney World this weekend. I would bring my laptop and write in the hotel but my parents don't like me spending time writing fanfics so I only write when I'm home alone. I decided to give you all a treat by posting a quick update for this fic. To all of you with finals coming up too, best of luck.

Chapter 4: So Now They Care

Breakfast with Santana was great. We shared a lot of laughs and we really got to know each other. I learned that Santana used to be a cheerleader in high school. According to her, she was quite the Queen Bee in her freshman and sophomore years of high school. There was even a rumor that was started by the school's 'paparazzi kid,' as she called him, that she got a boob job during the summer. She told me that she carried the rumor on for attention. The captain of her cheerleading squad got mad at her for some reason and told the cheerleading coach about the rumors and got her kicked off the cheerleading squad since the coach 'doesn't tolerate sluts on her squad.' After that, she joined the glee club in her school and found herself. Her style became a bit more tomboyish and in no time she was accepting her sexuality.

From what it seems, Santana has grown up a lot from the girl she was in her earlier years of high school. When I first met her, she wasn't the center of attention nor was she doing anything to try to get attention. I gave her the attention she deserved and she only stood in the spotlight until the song was over. I still have no idea why I decided to invite her on stage with me. I have played at weddings and proms before and I have seen people sitting out during the slow dance but that was my first time actually inviting someone on stage to dance with me and I'm glad I did. We reminisced about our slow dance for a little bit before she asked me, "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been wondering, am I the first person you invited on stage to slow dance with or is that some clever trick you use to pick up lonely people at your shows? You can answer honestly, I promise I won't be mad."

"Santana, you are the first person I have ever invited on stage in any of my gigs. You could ask Kitty, Sam and Finn and they will tell you that I have never done anything like that before." I told her.

"Well now I feel special." Santana cooed.

"You are special." I said. We finished our meal and I played the bill, much to Santana's protests about how she can pay for her meal. What can I say? I love being a gentlewoman. I was about to ask her if she wanted to grab a couple guitars from my apartment and go to the park so I can teach her a little guitar when her phone rang.

"Hi mamí," I heard her answer. "I told you I got a ride from a friend and I spent the night at her place….Her name is Quinn…yeah I know you don't know her…she's one of the girls from the band that played at Anita's wedding… ay dios mio mama she's not going to kidnap me. ..I told you I would com home later. Uugh, Fine mamí."

She hung up the phone. "Is your mother giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, she's one of those mothers who feels the need to know who I am hanging out with and whether or not they have a criminal background or not. It's funny how last night they forget me at the reception and today they care about me because I have a new 'friend'."

"That's all I am to you? A friend?" I joked

"You know what I mean. Anyway, my mother wants me home. I guess my she and father want to apologize and blah blah blah."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to teach you a little guitar at the park. Next time I guess. Do you need a ride?"

"It's fine, there's a bus stop right here. I don't need my parents seeing you an putting you through twenty questions just yet."

We shared a kiss goodbye and parted ways. I walked back into my apartment and turned on the TV. Moments later there was a knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door to see a fatigued Kitty standing behind the door.

"So how drunk did you get last night?" I said as I let Kitty inside.

"I'm still hung over. I crashed at Sam and Puck's place night and Finn thought it would be funny to play his drums at 10 AM to wake me up. I swear that boy is immuned to hangovers since he was more wasted than I was last night."

"What a dick. Why are we friends with him again?" I asked.

"Because we all love him like a brother. A really annoying little brother that picks his nose and eats paste."

"Are we talking about our drummer still or are we talking about your 3 year old cousin?" We laughed a bit at the immaturity of Finn.

"So how did it go with the lonely girl at the reception?" Kitty asked.

"It turns out that she is the younger sister of the bride. Santana's her name. Her parents were so obsessed with the wedding that they left her behind at the reception. I offered to give her a ride and she ended up spending the night here. She already went home though."

"Is that all that happened?" Kitty asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with her. "Come on Fabray. I saw the way you were looking at each other. Hell, you two were this close to kissing during the slow dance. You obviously like her or you wouldn't have brought her on stage with you."

"Alright you nosey child, I left out some details. We kissed, well it was more like we made out but we didn't go any farther. It turns out she likes me."

"Don't give me that bullshit Q. You don't just stop at a make out session. Unless she was a super prude virgin. Oh please don't tell me she's a virgin. She's too hot to be a virgin."

"Chill out you crazy cat. I don't have a yes or no answer for you since we didn't discuss that but I highly doubt she's a virgin."

"Then how come you are telling me that you didn't sleep with her? I know you and I know you sleep around. There's nothing wrong with that. As long as you're safe."

"Who are you, my mother? 'As long as you're safe.' "I mocked her. "And I'm telling the truth. I may have slept around a lot in the past but Santana's different. I feel like treating her like a princess. I want to sweep her off her feet and be all romantic with her. Something about being around her just seems right. She's special."

"Awwww, has wittle Quinnie gone soft?" Kitty said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Wilde. It's better than when I would hook up with that 'Rick the Stick' bum who acted like a male groupie."

"Eew, Rick's gross. I'm so glad you stopped hooking up with him. Like what did you even see in him?"

"I saw a bad boy with attitude. Remember, that was back in my rebellious days when I still wore my nose ring. I made a lot of bad decisions back then."

"Haha, I remember those days. You're mother was cool with the pink hair but she was pissed when you pierced your nose." Kitty laughed.

"The point is, I've grown up since then. I've accepted my sexuality with Rachel's help and now I'm at the point where I'm sick of sleeping around. Santana's not just some girl who I want to skrew and forget about. She's different."

"Aww, Quinnie! You're so adorable when you get all romantic."

"Shut up Kitty. I'm still a badass you know. Keep making fun of me and I'll start crashing pots and pans together and you'll see just how bad a hangover can feel."

"Make as much noise as you want. Nothing's stopping me from leaving. But listen to me. Forget bandmate to bandmate. This is pseudo sister to pseudo sister. You've already gone soft. There's no getting your 'badass-ness' back."

"You're wrong, Wilde child."

"Whatever you say Q. I'm gonna sleep this hangover off. Should I nap on the couch or in your room?" Kitty asked.

"You can take my bed. I'll be out here watching TV," Quinn told her.

"Awesome. I'll see you when I'm done napping, Softie Mc Soft. You know, Instead of going by Quinn Fabray, you should go by Quinn _Fab_ric-softener since you're such a softie now."

"Wow Kitty, I think that's the worst nickname you have come up with for me. Go take your nap Whiskers."

"Alright, alright. Enjoy watching TV. Oh, I think Indiana Jones, might be on. I have a feeling you might enjoy seeing other people whipped." Kitty said before running off to Quinn's bedroom.

"I am not whipped!" Quinn shouted back while tossing a pillow down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it's been over a month, maybe about two months since my last update. I'm so sorry for the wait. I have been tied down with work, summer session and my love life and I also began to lose my muse. Hopefully we will be firing my lazy coworker and hiring someone new very soon so I will have more free time that I didn't have because I was always having to cover shifts. For those of you who asked, my youtube channel is Theamandamaniac. Just type that into the search bar of youtube and you can find my channel. I post my covers of songs and hopefully I will be posting some of my original songs sometime soon.

Joylinda: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. To answer your question, I really have no Idea if I will be switching the pov's or not. I guess we will have to just wait and see.

RivergronLover: You really liked the fabric softener comment? I thought it was going to be lame right after I thought of it. That's why I made Quinn tell Kitty that it was lame.

EmoChildP: I'm glad you like the Indiana Jones comment. Personally, I am a huge Indiana Jones fan.

Jammy: Well it's been a while since my last updaye. I think you would be happy to know that I got the guitar I have been wanting since January. Her name is Cinnamon and I play her every day. My youtube account name is theamandamaniac. Show your friends if you like that. My videos need as much views as they can get.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: You play violin? I used to play up until my senior year of high school. Then I switched to guitar. All I can tell you is that Rachel and Quinn were just friends. That is the only spoiler I am giving out.

Harley Quinn Davison: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it.

Chapter 5:

I was watching an episode of Family Guy on Netflix when I heard Kitty groggily walking out of my room. I giggled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. It seemed like she slept most of her hangover off.

"Hey Kitty, did you have a good _cat_ nap?" I asked.

"Ha ha, you're so clever, Quinn. That was almost as funny as the time you put a ball of yarn and cat nip in my locker."

"I did no such thing. So would you like anything to eat? I think I have a can of Fancy Feast in the pantry."

"Cut the crap Fabgay and admit to your prank."

"Okay, so I may have picked your locker open and put that stuff in there. Happy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now make me some food. My stomach can finally hold my food down and I'm sarving."

I started to make some food when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Santana calling.

"Hey beautiful. How goes it?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Ooh is that the chick from last night!?" Kitty interrupted. I pulled the phone away from my ear and covered the speaker with my hand.

"Hush. Now." I said before putting the phone back to my ear.

"Hi Quinn. I don't mean to impose but could I come over? I don't like hanging out at home very much?" Santana asked.

"Of course. You're always welcome in my apartment. Do you need a ride here?"

"Nah I'm good. I have a car. I just didn't have it last night because my parents insisted that we go to the wedding in one car."

"Ahh I see. Well, I guess I'll see you soon, babe." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and turned to look at Kitty who had just finished eating and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Aww Quinnie, you're such a prince charming. You belong in a Disney movie."

"You, out, now." I told her.

"But I want to meet this chick. I want to see what's wrong with her."

"Who says there's something wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well for one she has a thing for you. Obviously something 's not right in her brain," Kitty commented with a chuckle.

"Okay, for real, Kitty. I love you like a sister but you need to leave. I know if I let you stay, you are just going to humiliate me."

"I was not going to humiliate. I was just going to tel her thart if she hurts you I'll kick her ass you but now after what you just said, it sounds like a great idea. I think I'm going to stick around."

"Bye Kitty!"

"Okay, calm your tits, Whippity whippers. I'm leaving. I'll see you later." Kitty said right before leaving. I quickly cleaned my apartment as much as I could. I noticed that Santana's dress was still in my room. That means that she still has my outfit that she borrowed this morning. Moments later there was a knock on the door and I scurried over to open the door. I opened the door to see none other than the beautiful Santana standing at my door.

"Hey Quinn," She said.

"Hey, you know, your dress is still here from last night." I told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that when I came home wearing your outfit which by the way was very comfy. I don't think you will be seeing that shirt shirt for a while."Santana said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on San, I like that shirt!" I pouted

"Okay fine, I'll return your precious shirt. So whats up?" She asked. We were interrupted by a knock on my door so I went to see who was there. I opened the door to see Kitty with a large grin on her face.

"What did I tell you Kitty? I'm not letting you in so you can humiliate me."

"Oh I'm not here to humiliate you. You see, Quinnie, I left my wallet here and I need it." She told me with a smirk.

"You left that here on purpose so you would have an excuse to come back and humiliate me!" I told her.

"Or maybe I forgot my wallet in your apartment. Calm your nips, Q. So where is this chick?" I facepalmed as Kitty walked past me. "Hello, I'm Kitty. I play bass in Quinn's band and no, she is not my sister, thank god." I rolled my eyes at her. Everyone knows that Kitty secretly wishes that I was her big sister.

"Hi, I'm Santana." Santana said shyly.

"Yeah, you were at the wedding last night. You're lucky you got to see one of our good performances. One time, Quinn tripped on the cable that connected her guitar to the amp and she totally slipped on stage, knocking over her mic. I think I still have the video on my phone. Wanna see it?"

"Erm you don't have to show me. I'm sure it was funny but I don't know if Quinn here wants me to see any embarrassing videos yet."

"Nonsense. You need to see the video." She said while pulling out her phone. Her phione made a beeping noise and she began to blush. "Actually, I gotta go. Quinn, I'll see you around. Ryder needs me for something. Bye!"

I grabbed her wallet off from the table that she left it on and tossed at her. "Hey brains, you forgot to grab what you supposedly came here for!"

Santana and I then decided to cuddle on the couch while we watched family guy. We didn't seem much before my phone began to ring. It was Ryder calling.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I answered.

"Quinn, there's this customer that just came into the shop. He saw the Chordvettes poster that I put up and he's like a huge fan. He is like dying for an autograph."

"Can't Kitty do that for you? Didn't you just call her?" I asked.

"No. I texted her earlier but I got a reply from Sam saying she was hungover and stuff."

"Interesting. I'll come but I'm bringing someone with me."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned to Santana. "So there's this dude at the music shop who is like a fan of my band or something. Wanna come with me to meet my fan?"

"Sure." She told me. We grabbed our bags and began to head out. I couldn't help but wonder what Kitty was hiding. If it wasn't Ryder that called her, than who did?


End file.
